polemosfandomcom-20200213-history
Polemos Wiki
Welcome to the Polemos Wiki An RTS set in space. 3 playable factions, with 3 unique campaigns. Description Polemos is a real-time strategy game, where the player controls units in space and on various planets. There are 3 factions; the U.S.E, Iron Fist and Xenos, all of which include a playable campaign. Polemos space battles encompass various spaceships to command, from the fast and nimble tier 1 Interceptor to the mighty tier 3 Battleship. Upgrades are available for purchase via research labs, structures that can be placed anywhere on the map. Defence structures, such as the Missile Platform, can be purchased once a defence lab is in place. All units in space cost resources, in the form of minerals. Minerals can be gathered via Cargo Ships from various asteroids dotted around the map. Another resource is power, which can be obtained by capturing various power outlets throughout the map. Land battles allow the player to control ground infantry, with off-screen support like bombardment. Land based missions require the player to build a base, train an army and destroy the enemy base. Resources include power, captured in the same way as space battles, and Unit Points. Unit Points are bought before the mission, using minerals and power, and allow the player to train x number of units. Reinforcement beacons are also capturable, and play a key role in land battles, allowing the player to call for previously bought squads (unique squads bought in space before land mission begins), and to purchase more Unit Points should they need to (albiet more expensive than bought in space).. Plot The game focuses on an Iron Fist assault near the planets Maradon 2, Cryan and Steiros. The band of pirates launched a devastating attack on the unsuspecting United Systems of Earth, stationed above the three planets, forcing the U.S.E to retreat what ships survived the onslaught. While the United Systems of Earth retreated to their nearest headquarters, an alien faction known only as the Xenos undertook a number a long lasting assault against the Iron Fist. The U.S.E soon regrouped their forces, and sent their finest fleet to reacquire their planets. With the Iron Fist attempting to secure each planet for profit, and the Xenos intent on destroying all life forms, the U.S.E is tasked with taking out both factions in order to achieve victory. Development History Polemos was designed and developed by a small team of four students, known collectively as Relentless Studios. The game is the result of a five month university project, at Glyndwr University, within the final third year of a Computer Games Development course. The development of the game started with ideas and concepts from the Game Designer/2D Artist/Sound Engineer Damo334. He was tasked with documenting the general idea of the game, including all aspects such as genre, style, plot, factions and more. His role as the 2D Concept Artist had him tasked with designing all aspects of the game, including each factions units, structures and more. Various panel views of each concept was used as 3D modelling reference. As the Sound Engineer, he was also tasked with creating and editing various sound effects and soundtracks, and obtaining unit voiceovers from various sources, using Audacity, FL Studio and POD Farm to achieve the tasks. Once the 2D aspect of the game was complete, the 3D Artist/Animator/Effect Editor Boosh was tasked with modelling each unit and structure for each faction, using various tools and techniques in 3DS Max and Maya 2012. He was also tasked with animating the death of each ship model, should the model be destroyed in-game, using nodes and such. His visual effects included that of laser fire, plasma fire, torpedos, missiles and more. Once each unit was modelled, our 2D Texture Artist and SCRUM Master Rowly Mo had the task of creating and applying various textures for each ship and faction, using Photoshop CS3 Extended and CrazyBump. He was also tasked with creating glow maps, specular maps, normal maps and diffuse maps, for each unit and faction. The team's only Programmer/Scripter, Syncaidius, was tasked with programming the entire game from scratch, using Torque 3D 1.2 and torquescript. His role as the programmer required him to code the basics of all RTS games, with assets such as unit selection boxes, maps, resource gathering, main menu features and buttons and more. Once each model had been completed and textured, he was tasked with coding various unit based features such as unit selection boxes, unit movement upon clicking, unit attacking, health, shields and more. Once sound effects, soundtracks and unit voiceovers were available, he was then tasked with applying them in-game via torquescript. Developers Damo334 - Boosh - Syncaidius - Rowly Mo - Gameplay Polemos includes features and functions of a typical RTS, such as army control, resource management and base building. The game has three campaigns,one for each faction, providing the player with three possible game endings. The game is primarily set in space, where most of the campaign combat occurs. Players will also fight on land, as they reach each planet during the campaign, with a slight alteration to gameplay, including base building and infantry units. The game also features a skirmish mode, where the player pits him/herself against a number of AI bots, on several maps. The multiplayer section of the game allows players to battle each other online, and on LAN. Factions and units Main article: Factions The game has three playable factions, each one unique in gameplay. Campaigns United Systems of Earth Main article: United Systems of Earth Campaign The U.S.E campaign begins with a new fleet tasked with reaching each planet taken from them during the initial onslaught, via functional warp gates. The player assumes command of this fleet, and must navigate through various locations in space to reach each planet. The fleet becomes under attack at various points on the map as the player reaches the planet. The player will be required to capture specific power outlets throughout the campaign, to awaken dormant warp gates in order to aid the fleet in reaching each planet. Iron Fist Main article: Iron Fist Campaign The Iron Fist campaign begins with the U.S.E retreating the scene, and the Iron Fist operatives being overwhelmed by Xenos warriors. The player is immediately tasked with defending his/her Flagship from Xenos units, by creating and commanding tier 1 ships from the Flagship. Once the Xenos units are defeated, the player must then locate a specific warp gate and destroy it, preventing the U.S.E from returning to Maradon 2. The player will become under attack from various Xenos units and remaining U.S.E units left behind from the initial retreat, as he/she reaches the warp gate. Then, the player will return to the Flagship, and launch the initial assault on Maradon 2, beginning his/her first ground battle. Xenos Main article: Xenos Campaign The Xenos campaign begins just before the assault on Iron Fist operatives, just as the U.S.E flee the scene. The player starts the inital assault, by revealing his/her pre-built army of tier 1 and tier 2 ships, along with the Mothership Leviathan, by simply clicking on the reveal button. The player then destroys nearby Iron Fist units, and is ordered to build a scouting party to locate remaining Iron Fist operatives in the immediate area. The player must then reach the nearby planet Maradon 2, take out the enemy Flagship and begin his/her first the ground battle on the planet. Trailers, demonstrations and more Latest activity Category:Browse